


Just One Mistake

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Series: The Voyager [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Free Verse, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Zacharias tends to run away from his problems. But now he's found the strength to do something about them.





	Just One Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy! *Note: This follows "Tie Breaker," so you might enjoy this more if you read that first.

What was he

**THINKING**?

This is nothing but

w!r!o!n!g

It was nothing—really

just a bit of

bad

j_u_d_g_m_e_n_t

that kindasorta led to a

( _ **damn**_ good)

snog

But truly,

it meant NOTHING

"Please believe me, Parvati"

* * *

ACCIDENT!

How else should this

be **e"x"p"l"a"i"n"e"d ?**

Like—Like—

a

_Splinch_!

Yes, that's right

It's only been

pAiNfUl,

after all

This brunette

(with her big _trusting_ **k~n~o~w~i~n~g** eyes)

has only led Zach

to believe that

"One is the B!E!S!T number"

…

"As long as _you're_ my  one, Parvati"

* * *

Life lessons are learned

**first-**

**hand**

Zacharias knows he cannot merely

_throwaway_

his 5

(FIVE!)

years with the **braver** Patil twin.

**NO.**

Even if his heart aches

(just-a-smidge)

watching Molly return to other open arms

(guess something finally went _right_ for **N:o:t:t** )

But he actually wants to _thank_

Molly for her kiss, otherwise he r

would've been so unselfish **&** sure of himself at ONCE:

"Parvati, marry me"

**Author's Note:**

> I love this simply because it's Zachvati. I adore them. There's just…something about them. And it isn't just that they're two strong personalities—but I can't put my finger on what it is! *exasperated sigh* Anyway, there's a little more in this universe: "I Can't Handle It, After All" and "One Last Summer." The freeverse "Catch & Release" is a companion to this, though, so please enjoy that, as well. ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki 8DDDD!
> 
> 2017 note: AH. Right before the ending, I remembered how this finished… I love hard-learned realizations like that. :') Not to mention, if anyone's going to learn things the hard way, it's Zacharias Smith. :s


End file.
